wander_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Ragos
Ragos is a system located in region 12.3 of Echo Sector, known for its complex fungal ecosystem and isolated, post-scarcity economy. Climate and Biology With a comfortable global average of 5.5 degrees Celsius, reasonable gravity levels, and breathable air, it may be a surprise to those unfamiliar with the planet that Ragos is not a more popular destination. But don't let Ragos's balmy temperatures and fresh air fool you - it's an extremely dangerous planet. Its surface is covered in a complex ecosystem of fungal lifeforms that secrete microbes into the air, apparently for pollination, communication and sensory perception. Many people who breathe in the microbes - particularly those with a history of environmental sensitivities - have allergic reactions to them ranging from serious rashes to anaphylactic shock. Some aren't bothered by the spores, and others can survive with antihistamines, but the planet's uniquely corrosive atmosphere has meant that the population has remained relatively low. Perhaps because of this limitation, Ragos has become something of a paradise for those who can survive there. Many of the planet's fungi are edible - some are even nutritious and quite tasty - while other species have been harvested and processed into some of the softest and most weather-resistant fabrics in the galaxy. Some fungi have even been found to have incredible medicinal properties, though the efficacy of these remedies has perhaps been exaggerated by excited Ragosians. Ragos's inhabitants are still discovering new uses for the thousands of species of fungus that populate the planet. Best of all, fungus populations recover so quickly that the current population has little hope of ever depleting it or causing permanent environmental damage. Unfortunately, many species of fungus are so robust that they have infested spaceships landing on the planet to trade; any ships planning to land should be extremely careful of bio-contaminants. Recent research has found that Ragosian fungus may have neurological effects on the planet's inhabitants akin to the Earth parasite Toxoplasmosis. Indeed, rumors have spread across the galaxy that those who remain on Ragos for long periods of time become more sociable, agreeable and even giddy, though others say that long-term Ragosians can be discombobulated and easily confused. The extent of these effects are unknown and not conclusively proven, and many Ragosians dismiss the research as falsehoods perpetuated by those jealous of their quality of life. The surface of Ragos has a pungent, earthy, almost sulfuric smell that some find utterly repulsive, though long-term residents find it familiar and nostalgic. Culture Due to its small population and limited interplanetary trade, Ragos is something of a backwater planet. Many people have attempted to immigrate there in recent years, but most find the planet's spores too irritating to remain; conversely, some children born on the planet develop allergies as they age, forcing them to leave. As a result of all this, Ragos's population is a strange mixture of cultures, languages, and species united by their love for the fungal planet. Furthermore, due to regional allergies to specific species of fungus, inhabitants have been forced to organize themselves according to their bodily reactions instead of their cultural or linguistic background - so most Ragosian cities are small and ethnically and culturally diverse. Perhaps because there are so few people compared to the planet's resources, there have been no wars in Ragos's history, and an abundance of edible fungi and potable water has ensured that every Ragosian's physiological needs are met. Due to the limited availability of metal and stone, people live in simple, often communal dwellings, and access to cybernetics, the Internet and other communications technology is limited compared to other T4 planets. Ragos's limited trade has also meant that the planet has - out of necessity - become largely self-sufficient. Unique cuisines have emerged based on the complex flavor profiles of regional fungi, and due to the wide availability of high-quality fungal fabrics, crafting activities such as quilting, knitting, crocheting and weaving are extremely popular. The planet operates on a large-scale bartering economy akin to a Local Exchange Trading System, though some services, like medical care and firefighting, are publicly funded. Law enforcement is largely informal since most communities are relatively small; local neighborhood organizations police the streets, while courts are convened as necessary by traveling judges who are immune to fungal allergies planet-wide. Category:Planets Category:Systems